


Lucky

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: 100_men, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga thinks about how Inuyasha's life, He can't help but be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Jealousy.

Kouga knew he as the ruler of the wolf clan he should not be bothered by petty emotions. He just could not help himself, every time he saw Inuyasha the jealousy was just there.

Kouga had to earn his place of pack leader. He was the only son of the last leader, that did not mean that anyone could not challenge him if they thought he was inferior. The wild wolves served the strongest not the one with the proper bloodline. He knew that if the wild wolves turned on you then no one would follow you.

Inuyasha actually complains that he is responsible for his pack. He treats it like a burden. Kouga thought bitterly about how it was just Ginta and Hakkaku left in his pack.  
He would do anything, give anything if he could restore his people.

Inuyasha had his lost love's reincarnation find him. When that failed to make him happy Kikyou herself walked the lands once more.

He has lovers and brothers in arms and a pack that would kill or die for him. He had everything that Kouga always worked for his whole life. Inuyasha never seemed to grasp how lucky he was.


End file.
